the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Vord Icebellow
A warrior smith of his people, a companion to the vrykul seeress, Groa Volva, and the only one of her allies who stayed in Northrend and even survived past Loken's betrayal. Eventually dying when Loken tricked Thorim in waging war against his people, he fought the Frostborn with a heavy heart before his death at the hands of Thorium at Thunderfall. Characteristics Massive, heavy, but slightly shorter and more squat then most of his Frost Giant kin. A firm son of Hodir, he kept his distance from both the vrykul and Ulduar during Loken's Betrayal and focused on creating the Grand Tome of the Runekeepers for his friend and ally, Groa Volva. While young, he was already considered a master smith by his people during this time period. One look into his eyes speaks volumes of his compassion and desire to create, not destroy, to help and be kind. Equipment While he has nothing of note, he never named his creations, believing they instead had ambitions. It didn't change the fact that he forged many a masterful piece, his personal armor was a set of fullplate cobalt-titanium alloyed armor with mammoth furs and rhino leather for comfort. He wielded a massive two handed hammer that served as his anvil, his smithing hammer hanging from his belt. History Born (or created?) only a few decades prior to Loken's Betrayal and Tyr's Exodus, he was a prodigy smith and a kind soul. He befriended the vrykul seeress Groa Volva, and began working on her book while she went in exile, hiding near Dun Niffelem. Later joined by her new apprentice, Vord made quick friends with Aurvandil as well. He forged for Aurvandil a staff of pure truesilver, a gift that would become tradition for the Runekeeper Order as Aurvandil would give his apprentice, Nisvik the Wise, a staff of truesilver to mark his journey as his apprentice. He did his best to protect them, but he would be forced to retreat to Dun Niffelem while the forces of Loken pursued his friends and Tyr during their exile, he mourned the passing of Groa and wished Aurvandil and his new apprentice the best as he began working to help arm his kin for Loken's attack. That attack did come, but not as expected at some point later in Vord's life, Loken manipulated Thorium into waging war against the Sons of Hodir, and forced to fight, Vord fought the Frostborn Dwarves, eventually fighting them at Thunderfall where he, and many of his kin and Frostborn, would be killed by Thorium's hammer. His spirit was only recently put to rest during the events of Wrath. Lore Note Chronicles does not note when Thorium waged war on the Frostborn, nor do we know how long a Frost Giant lives, but this characters story is effectively. "I was young when Loken began his takeover, I watched Tyr flee, time passes, Thorium wages war with strange, living blue earthen and I died." If we get more lore relating to when this Frostborn War occurs, then this story will change. Until then, it'll stay as such. Category:NPC